Terr Me Down
by kaseyme
Summary: BBxRaexTerra. Beast Boy x Raven x Terra! Beast Boy finally gets to see Terra again...IN LAS VEGAS! What's she doing there? And why are Cyborg and Raven so weird about it and Beast Boy himself? And when Terra won't forgive BB, he can only do one thing to make it up; To be a stripper in her strip club! What romance will brew? R&R plz!


hey guyz i am back with a new story! This is BBxRaexTerra. Ennjoooy

* * *

**Terr Me Down **

Beast Boy smiled as he prepared to go visit Terra, the first time in years. He was seventeen now, and he hadn't seen her since he was 15, when he found at her at Mukacaroni High. He had received a letter from her, asking him to visit her in Las Vegas.

Wow!

He hummed, stuffing his clothes in his duffel bag. "Ahem." A monotone sound came about.

An emo, goth girl in a cloak stood there, clearly disappointed. "Oh, hey, Ra." Beast Boy greeted, nervously. He liked called her "Rah". Better than Rae in their opinion. "Are you o-okay?"

Raven shook her head. "You're leaving, Garf. For Terra."

"Look, I know she tried to kill us but..." Beast Boy zipped up his bag. "She's changed!" He didn't know why she was so itchy about the subject. Whenever he asked, she would always beat around the leaf.

Raven shook her head. "No. She-she'll hurt you again. She's hurt you twice, Garf!"

"Well, I'M GONNA LEAVE NOW!"

"YOU GO DO THAT, MOTHERFUCKER!" Raven cried, tears stinging her eyes. She teleported before he could do anything. Beast Boy grumbled, and began to stomp out of the house. That girl could be annoying something.

Beast Boy was about to leave, when Cyborg, who had come out to be gay, stopped him, with a sly smirk. "Uh-uh, Grass Stain! You thought you'd leave without a goodbye from Cyborgie?" he laughed, throwing his head back and snorting. Beast Boy grinned. Cyborg became serious. "I heard Raven call you out. She's right. You're stupid for going. But it's sexy."

Robin, Starfire, and Raven all believed Cyborg had feelings for Beast Boy. But he was oblivious.

"Uh, yeaahhh," he said awkwardly. Why did Cyborg act so weird around him? "I have to go. Bye, Cy."

"Not even a kiss?" Cyborg frowned.

Beast Boy laughed. "No, not even a kiss." He stopped laughing when Cyborg scowled in sadness. "Okay, bye." Cyborg grunted in response and went off to drink a beer. The green superhero climbed aboard on the train to Terra.

* * *

"Ekscuse me, I need to find a club named Terra's Angelz?" Beast Boy asked a stranger on the street.

The blond woman puffed a ring of smoke as she smoked a smokey cigar. "Oh yeah. That club's real good. And it's run by a 16 year old! It's amazing," she chuckled. "It's only 6 blocks down. You can't miss it."

Beast Boy smiled, and saw the club. It was a silver, and glitter all over. Gold, lit up words spelled, "TERRA'S ANGELZ".

"Ekscuse me," Beast Boy murmured as he was caught in a swarm of horny and sweaty people inside the club. A young man around the around of 25 began to grind up on Beast Boy. He blushed. "Uh, no, thank you, dude." The man frowned, and had tears in his eyes.

Beast Boy was a heartbreaker.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and went in search of Terra. He then saw something he wished he hadn't- strip poles. Terra owned a strip club!

He gasped, not wanting his innocence to go away. But then he saw a sexy, short but beautiful blond come out, with gorgeous blue eyes. Almost everyone in the crowd stopped doing whatever, and gasped.

"She's amazing at this! I saw her last night," someone whispered.

"She makes me go gaga!"

"So hot."

"I heard she's sooo good!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened as the blonde revealed to be Terra. "Hey guys," she whispered into the microphone. "I'd like to dedicate this to my ex-lover, Beast Boy." And then Terra began to strip.

It was sexy and illuminating. She was toned from battles. Her hair glistened with sweat. Her lipstick was smudged. She took off the maid costume and was almost naked! Beast Boy covered his eyes.

Terra grinded herself on the pole. The crowd cheered. Couples began to get into it. Terra moaned, massaging her own body, rubbing her sweet spots on the pole. Beast Boy made himself look.

He locked eyes with her.

As quickly as Terra almost soaked her own panties, she almost soaked them out of fear and shock now. "BEASTIE BOY!" she cried, and leapt off the stage, putting him in a crushing hug, her bare breasts rubbing on him.

"Terra, pl-please go change. Everything. Oh dear-Oh-Ew, My innocence-I can't-" He began to beg, and fainted.

* * *

When he woke up, Terra explained it all.

After dropping out of Mackroni High, she decided to help out at clubs with rocky effects. She became a hit, and began an illegal club. She needed more money, so she turned it into a strip club. The state found out, but saw she was so successful that they let Terra's Angelz stay.

"I'm a stripper, and happy." Terra sighed. "Superheroes...You fight and die. Here, I help people's desires."

Beast Boy shook his head. "It's wrong. I would have loved to see you in the nood years ago, but I learned respect. And you don't have it."

"On Raven's side?" Terra asked, with an evil smirk.

His cheeks flushed. "No! It's just not okay-"

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY DREAMS?!" Terra screamed, in her tiny apartment. She began to cry and sob. "I-I TRIED SO HARD TO PAY FOR YOUR TICKET SO YOU COULD SEE ME AND BE PROUD! I AM A MASTER AT THIS! I FINALLY HAVE CONTROL!"

Beast Boy felt pity. He went up to her, and patted her back gently. "I'm sorry, Terra. I guess strippers do have souls," he muttered.

Terra nodded. "And they please very well, too. Beast Boy...I don't forgive you."

"What?!"

"There's only one way."

"What is it? Anything!"

Their friendship meant almost everything to him.

She answered.

"Be a stripper for the whole week at my club."


End file.
